nexusversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cassie Donovan
Cassandra "Cassie" Donovan is a 16 year old girl and character in the Nexus Academy roleplay. History Early Life Cassie Donovan was born to a wealthy family. She lived a very privileged life. Her mother was a lawyer, and her father a doctor, both well respected on the Upper East Side. Throughout her years, she was given anything and everything she wanted. She had a large group of friends and a happy family life. That is until her powers manifested. Too Many Of Me Cassie awoke one day surrounded by clones of herself. This terrified her as well as the clones, who acted as she did. She figured out how to return the clones quickly enough, but making them come out was the hard part for her. She did her best to hide this ability, as her parents would want to use her powers to gain even higher social status. However, during a time of great fear, Cassie was able to unleash her clones, who not only attacked, but killed her boyfriend Leo at the time. After this event, Cassie had no choice but to tell her parents what had happened. Becoming A Nexus Academy Student When her family found out about Cassie's abilities and what she had done with them, they paid a handsome amount of money to get her into the academy, although her abilities played a big part in this as well. Her family knew she would be safe there, as well as concealed. On her first day, Cassie met Annabel and the two instantly became friends. Physical Appearance Cassie has long blonde hair and light brown eyes. Cassie can be seen wearing short dresses and if not in short dresses, tight shorts and tank tops. She is obsessed with shoes and much always match her shoes with the outfit she is wearing. She also never wears the same outfit twice. Cassie Stands at 5 feet 2 inches and is one of the shortest students in the academy. Cassie is petite and uses this to her advantage in battle, able to dodge her enemies attacks and punish them for missing. Personality Cassie is very kind towards her friends, but is also very cautious and defensive around boys due to the incident with her ex-boyfriend. Cassie can be very provocative towards certain boys and loves to show off her powers for them. Cassie has an "I'll show you mine if you show me yours" policy with powers, but usually shows hers anyway. If she takes an interest in someone, she is usually extremely upset if that interest is not returned. While she likes to play the dumb blonde, Cassie is actually fairly intelligent and always uses this to her advantage. Powers and Abilities * 'Clones-' Cassie is able to make complete clones of herself. Every clone can feel Cassie's pain and react to how Cassie is feeling. Cassie has full control over what her clones do as she has practiced with them immensely. In battle, she will send out her clones to distract her opponent so she can go in for the kill. Paraphernalia * 'Daggers-' Cassie uses daggers to kill her opponents. She will sometimes even make multiple clones wielding daggers to assist her in killing high risk targets. Relationships Family Cassie's family has always supported and spoiled her, even after discovering her powers. They call in once a week to see how Cassie is doing. However, they never wish to speak of her abilities, and will usually change the subject if Cassie brings them up. Friends Annabel Steel Cassie considers Annabel to be her best friend, whether Annabel returns that feeling or not. She will protect Annabel at all costs and always takes Annabel's side in an argument. First countering Annabel on her very first day at the academy, Cassie complemented Annabel's style and the two later became friends that same day. Cassie stuck to Annabel fairly closely after seeing how popular she was. Cassie's aim with Annabel, while wanting to be her friend, is to also keep her high social status and keep it as close to what it was back in the Upper East Side. Dominic Reed Cassie takes an interest in Dominic and in making him her "New Toy." She first approaches him and begins flirting with him slightly. She believes that Dominic is interested and asks him to come up to her room sometime, this is where Dominic refuses in a nice way. Cassie however, takes this as an insult. Demanding that Dominic go out with her, she clones herself as a scare tactic, but this only makes him mad. He uses only a small amount of his power to scare Cassie away. Once she is out of her daze, she vows to make Dominic pay, and to make him hers, one way or the other. Trivia * Cassie can constantly be seen with a boy around her arm. She calls them all her "New Toy" and usually only dates said boys for about a week. * Cassie encounters a certain underclassman (Dominic) and instantly takes an interest in him. However, she was never truly sure what caused her to feel such an attraction to him. This was later revealed to be the work of an outside force. Schedule First Year # Advanced Biology # Advanced Espionage # Advanced Geometry # Advanced Language Arts # Physics I # Drama I Second Year # Advanced Chemistry # Advanced Espionage # Advanced Calculus # Advanced Literature # Physics II # Drama II Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Enhanced